My savior, My destroyer
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: "Should I remind you? I may currently be your servant, but before that, I am your savior. The one who rescued you from the pits of darkness when your god betrayed you. I deserve a little respect, don't you think?" Sebastian finally snaps. For Shirai Phoenix. Yaoi shota. Rated M for a reason. Sebastian angsting and a bit OOC


**Chikay's blah: canon-ish. Takes me back to my first fic A demon's idea of heaven. **

**14 for 14, happy valentines everyone. **

**This is a one-shot for Shirai Phoenix. Sorry if it's rushed. I just don't know how to capture the theme and get it on time. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji. Some dialogues are from Shirai Phoenix. Check out her stuff. She's a Vampire Knight writer and we have a Death Note collaboration. **

**Warning:shota sex, yaoi, usual Kuroshitsuji thing. No love or fluff and kinda cryptic ending. I'll leave it to your imagination. **

**Reviews are loved and I reply to them. But if it's a flame, then please keep it to yourself. Fanfiction don't pay us to be subjects of your hatred for butt sex. If it's a critic on how I should improve, feel free to leave it!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

***Evanescence***

[~*~*~*~*~]

"Sebastian, interrogate the people on this list with regards to the Murder of the Duke of Hamburg."

"Yes, my lord!"

The 'interrogation' was carried out smoothly, with the one hell of a butler swiftly dashing from place to place to question the suspects. A few dead bodies here and there, but nothing **too** extreme.

The sun was already rising by the time he returned to the Phantomhive manor. He carried out his butler duties per usual. Waking up the incompetent help, preparing his Young Master's Darjeeling tea and stopping Bard from setting the breakfast on fire.

Such is the start (_as if it actually had an end)_ of his day as playing butler to a grouchy 14 year old.

He tucked the few black locks of his impeccable hair messing with his view. Crimson eyes smirked along with the delicious mouth, as he entered the room, pushing a cart of raspberry crepe, a plate of fine bacon, and tea of course. He proudly declared his achievement last night, and dismissed with a bored wave. As per usual, his eye twitched ever so slightly at the undermining of his work.

**Humans are so ungrateful. **

_So much for being overworked and underpaid_. He chuckled inwardly as he proceeded to clean the library, dusting the numerous shelves and thousands of books occupying the room. _A thank you would be nice. _

A smash was heard from the next day, and with a sigh, he rushed to Maylene's aid.

**Ungrateful and some, idiotic. **

[~*~*~*~*~]

"Sebastian, bring me something sweet, like parfait or cake."

_Ahh, yes. _This is his Master's before lunch cravings. The only time he can answer, in his firm baritone voice.

"You cannot, Young Master. You will ruin your appetite for lunch."

He'd be answered with a flying book, a flying ink canister, or during unlucky days like this, a flying teacup filled to the brim.

Now he'll have to clean the shards AND the carpet.

_Ungrateful brat_. Sebastian's smirk faltered slightly. Cleaning the carpet with magic is easy, but his Master insisted on him doing it the NORMAL way (as to not arouse the suspicion of the others, ha! As if they didn't already know). That will take him at least 30 minutes, a time which he can leisurely spend playing with the black beauty he met at the garden.

His Master always have bright ideas on how to make his existence on earth a living **hell**. No pun intended this time.

"Lunch is just 15 minutes away, Young Master. If you may be so kind as to wait here-"

"No need," the child waved impatiently as he rose elegantly from his gigantic upholstered chair. "I will make my way to the dining room and wait there. Clean up the mess."

Gritted teeth. "Yes, my Lord!"

[~*~*~*~*~]

If the day was especially frustrating, evenings runs his patience thin. He moved a lot, from the burnt out kitchen, to the withered garden, to the shattered receiving area, juggling to fix every mess and still make the highlight of Ciel's day; now a delicate tart infested with various tropical fruits, a perfection. He will never understand human's sense of taste. Souls of the worst quality are more edible than the finest caviar.

Dinner time passed by without much ruckus, with the three idiots finally getting out of his way after a severe tongue lashing and a few spanks from his gloved hand. Sebastian assisted Ciel back to his room, prepared the bath and beckoned his master to freshen up.

The bath was uneventful, with both not saying a word to each other. Ciel was pretty as usual, reminding Sebastian the reasons why he stayed. Such a beautiful soul, with its firm disposition and intense emotions. A gorgeous blue flame.

Such beautiful body, with its milky white skin, delicate in texture and marred only by that brand from Ciel's dark past. Bluish gray hair, a rare color that is both intimidating and attractive. Cerulean eyes, the left marked as his. Plumpy lips in the pinkest shade and...

_Sebastian, focus! _He chastised himself, a towel at hand and he covered the sinful body from his lustful demonic eyes. Ciel raised a brow, perhaps wondering why his butler is acting in a hurried manner.

"Is something bothering you, Sebastian?" the boy questioned.

"Not anything to trouble you, my Lord." Sebastian forced a smile.

"Is that so?" Ciel bit his lip thoughtfully, before an evil leer extinguished the innocent facade. Wrapping his arms around the rather surprised butler, he pulled him to the bed.

Wide eyed, Sebastian pulled himself away from his out-of-character master. Composing himself, and his growing erection (_such angelic face is rather desirable, don't you think?)_ , he chided with a cold tone.

"What prompted my respectable Young Master to act in such a disgraceful manner?"

Ciel yawned, not the least bit bothered. Indeed, the rebellious age is slowly sinking in him, hormones pumping to change his attitude as well as the bad company of a certain Earl, Alois Trancy, whom he befriended at a party in London. Sebastian mentally noted to reveal to his master that his "friend's" butler is a vile demon, but that matter set aside...

"I'm feeling rather uncomfortable, this past few days. Alois suggested I should let you take care of it, with you being discreet and all. I have decided to follow his advice and let you '**take it to the rear'**. His words, not mine."

**_This is just..._**

**_Unacceptable_****!**

His eyes glowed demonically in his rage. Him, a most respected demon in the 4th interim of hell, the son of Lucifer himself, is going to be bottomed by a child?

He can handle being a **lowly** butler, doing the **lowly** household chores and bowing his head to a **lowly** human.

But like any self-respecting demon, his pride in his sexuality is where he draws the line.

"You despicable brat," his hands automatically wrapped around the latter's neck. Carelessly, he tossed Ciel to the bed, before undoing his clothes hurriedly.

"I will never, ever settle for this! You have been unreasonable with your requests, even more with your treatment to me. Now you are going to sodomize me just because you are feeling 'uncomfortable'? This is too much, even for you _Ciel_," he hissed angrily as he threw the last of his clothing to the side. Crawling his way to Ciel, fully unclothed, he smirked at the panicking teen now gulping loudly and gaping his mouth wide with shock.

"Should I remind you? **_I may currently be your servant, but before that, I am your savior. _**The one who rescued you from the pits of darkness when **your god **betrayed you. I deserve a little respect, don't you think?"

The answer faded as Sebastian captured Ciel's lips in a brutal tongue battle. Teeth clashed, orifices were explored and hands roamed across the bluenette's untouched body while his demon tasted him and his soul.

Saccharine as the voice that beckoned him with numerous requests, the flickers of his soul's taste. Ciel was fiery, kissing back just as violently, but not making a move to dominate. It's a first for the handsome butler, another boost in his ego. Spreading the womanly legs open, he glanced at the moistening underwear with a smirk on his face. Who would've thought his grumpy master likes to be dominated?

"Oh my, are you enjoying this, Ciel?" he whispered against the delicate ear. Ciel shuddered and mumbled something incoherent, before his nimble arms raised and took Sebastian into a comforting embrace. It made the demon's eyes roll.

_Humans get attached so easily. _

"What's this, I wonder? Is the Young Master falling in love with me?" he taunted mockingly, tilting his head as a glare was given in his direction.

"I hope not, because that would be so inconvenient. Considering that a demon such as myself will never fall in love-" he pulled Ciel's hair roughly, a slick tongue tasted the creamy expanse of his neck before fangs stabbed, earning a high pitched moan from Ciel and a few drops of blood. "with a mere human such as yourself. Do you understand?"

Tears threatened to fall from those sapphire orbs, but the prideful head of the Phantomhive swallowed the pain and nodded. With that, Sebastian's eyes glowed, loving the display of bravado.

**It's so beautiful it makes him want to break it to pieces.**

He descended to the wide open legs, ignored the small erected member drooling for attention, and made his way to the tight hole twitching in excitement. Lapping it like a dog, Sebastian looked at Ciel with lust-filled eyes as his tongue swiftly went in and out, wetting the area thoroughly and reaching places where no mere human can reach. He loved the way Ciel's eyes dilated at the pleasure, how he struggled to keep his voice down, and how his legs trembled in protest.

The inhumanely long tongue poked at the most sensational spot, and Ciel squealed loudly. He spread his legs wider, saying jumbled words and with that, Sebastian deemed it fit to continue.

"Suck if you do not want to be ripped apart, Young Master," he ordered sarcastically before pinching the bluenette's nose. Mouth gasped open for air, and Sebastian promptly inserted his cock inside the unwilling mouth. He removed his hands to reach for Ciel's arousal, and while pumping him with long strokes, he fucked the sweet, tiny mouth relentlessly, not caring if his partner choked or can't breathe.

_Such demonic nature. _Ciel thought absentmindedly while he suckled at the member, writhing in ecstasy as skillful hands played with him. A finger now probed his ass, and he cannot even scream as his butler screwed him with his fingers, in and out, in and out, like he's a common whore by the outskirts of London. He cannot even pinpoint the reason as to why he is allowing this, and even enjoying himself at the dominant nature of the usually docile man.

**Perhaps, each and everyone of us had secret fetishes they wanted to suppress. **

"That's enough," Sebastian coolly said, before pulling out his soaked member with a pop. "Now turn around and spread your ass cheeks."

The way Sebastian said it was just too cold, too authoritative, that the Earl of Phantomhive just had to obey. With a slight shiver and a violent blush on his face, Ciel turned around and pulled his butt open wide with his delicate hands.

Licking his lips at the sight of the pink bud before him, Sebastian jerked his sizeable cock for good measure before positioning himself. With one, fluid motion, the demon filled his master's chink to the hilt.

"Mmmnngghh!" Ciel moaned wantonly, fisting the sheets as he shut his eyes close while his butler take him from behind. It felt like something stabbed him with a blunt knife, yet the electrifying sensations when the cock entered him was just goddamned amazing. Not checking to see if Ciel adjusted, Sebastian pumped in and out, laughing sadistically at the yelps his master can't help but make.

"So lewd. Are you sure this is your first time?" the ravenette snickered, grunting slightly as the tight and moist heat engulfing him squeezed as if resisting him. "You keep calling Trancy a whore, but you followed his advice. That makes you a whore too, is it not, Ciel? Answer me."

"Yes! God, Sebastian!" Ciel winced at the feeling of being penetrated, as well as the big hands spanking his round ass. Even without contact on his dick, he can feel the heat gathering on his groin, making him aware of everything. The dull head poking his prostrate, his small dick bouncing up and down while weeping beads of precum, the slapping of skin against skin, and the sighs and groans he shared with him... it's becoming too much for his nubile body to take.

"I'm going to... Sebastian!"

Sebastian's brows knitted in concentration, not paying heed to his master's plea. He's going to cum anytime soon, as the pleasure of making his stubborn master submit was so good. As Ciel's young body trembled with orgasm, his own seed spurted inside that glorious hole at the same time. Even as Ciel collapsed, his own cock splashed more juice. As the high of the orgasm went down, Sebastian can only sigh in despair.

His Young Master was fucked to oblivion, already sleeping soundly and his used hole overflowing with his seed. He messed up the sheets, his clothes laid crumple on the floor, and a crack by the wall caused by the headboard colliding a little too violently on it.

More overtime for him.

[~*~*~*~*~]

"This morning, we are having Jasmine tea from Japan, some sauteed vegetables from the garden, and a few slices of ham sent by Baroness Garnett, from her farm," Sebastian casually stated, not a hair out of place as Ciel looked visibly tired and pained.

"Because of last night's, mistake I should say, I made it a point to cancel your appointments-"

"Sebastian, do you know?" Ciel smirked as he calmly sipped the tea, grimacing as he shifted on his seat. "The queen is my parent's murderer."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. Of course he knew, after all, the reason why he isn't working on finishing the contract yet is because he's still cultivating Ciel's soul.

**For the ultimate flavor. **

_I wonder what will happen from here on. _Sebastian looked at Ciel with a calm facade, butler smile still in place as the Earl's lips played with his own conniving grin.

**He might be Ciel's savior, but he's also the one who turned him into a monster. **


End file.
